Struggling Seduction
by Dragooncroft
Summary: Falkner is the puppet and Morty is the puppet master, but he won't be pulling any strings today. Falkner makes him battle for what he wants most... seduction. Who will win the struggle? One-shot Honorshipping - small limes


One-shot Honorshipping (MortyxFalkner)

Read from first-person: Falkner

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon (credit to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, the Pokémon Company, Nintendo, 4 Kids Entertainment, etc.)

* * *

**Struggling Seduction**

* * *

"Come on, I know you'll like it." he urged, ogling at my lithe body that rested against his. "Just give me a chance."

"No." I shot back at him with a disgruntled look spread across my face. Maybe if I just cross my arms and change the subject he will let it go. "So how's Gengar doing?"

"You don't want me to talk about boring stuff." he assured, pressing his warm cheek against my cool one and meanwhile reaching a hand up past the back of my shirt, ever so deftly massaging my shoulders. I didn't say a word, rather quivered at his caring hands doing wonders on my tense muscles. "That's what I thought."

"I-It's just... You need to listen!" I pleaded, trying with all my willpower to pull away from his affectionate touches. He moved his head to the nape of my neck and began lightly pecking up and down, every so often pressing his perfect fangs into the skin-indenting it. "H-Hey! What was that for?!"

"I know you want to." he whispered in my ear, following with a nibble. I nearly shrieked, but bit my lower lip to endure it. "You're not exactly screaming rape." He gestured downward at the lump growing between my legs.

"Nnngh!" I croaked, devastated by my deficiency of resistance. He was just so-so-so alluring. Yeah-that's a good word to describe him. What with his dusty-blonde hair, tarnished amethyst irises, the dominant smell radiating off of his heated body, those perched lips-ready to kiss at any second, and-his scarf? I hadn't noticed that he'd wrapped his soft lavender scarf around the both of us, huddling us together as a bundle. "Why do you want to so badly?"

He averted his eyes to me for a second, baffling his response. I awaited, stroking the red fringes of the cottony material between my fingers.

"You playing hard to get turns me on." he hummed, pressing his nose and nudging it on my flushed cheek. He traversed up to the top of my head, taking a brief inhale and then sighing in relief. "Your hair smells sweet."

He pulled my head in towards his chest making sure I could hear the thump of his heartbeat; each vigorous pump like it were his last, fueled by adrenaline and sexual desire.

"I-I'll make you a deal." I grunted, pushing against his chest and standing upright. It was strange looking down at him since he was practically a foot taller than me. "We will have a 1-on-1 battle."

"Why?" he grumbled with mudane. It would be only a mere inconvenience to him. He condemned battles (hypocritical for being a gym leader, right?). I glowered down at him stubbornly-arms crossed, waiting for him to give in. "Fine we'll play your little games. If you win you can be on top, but if I win you're on the bottom."

"No way!" I refuted. "Not happening Morty."

"Damn." he pouted, disappointed that sex wasn't a sure thing. He wanted to call my bluff so badly it hurt.

"If I win, you have to ride with me on one of my birds."

"I'm not riding one of your stuffed animals."

"They're not stuff animals!" I shouted. "They're living, breathing creatures."

"Sure." he mused, sitting solemnly on the couch, smug for working me up. He loves when I'm like this. "If I win, your body's all mine."

"Fine." I huffed.

"By the way, I'm using Gengar's hypnosis on your sorry ass." he called back, already fleeing to the gym.

I looked at the ruby sphere glimmering in my hand. "I'm counting on you Staraptor."

* * *

I walked tiredly to the gym leader's annual meeting, anxious from every stare directed at me. Walking at my side was Morty, guiding me to the mandatory meeting. He lent me his scarf to keep me warm on this chilly evening, which I so gratefully wrapped around my neck to keep toasty. He held onto my average-sized hand, entwining it into his huge one. That's when he stopped me, turning to face the front of me.

"Falkner, I want to ask you something." He pushed my lengthy blue bangs out of the way, lip jittering slightly. He peered up at the pale-gray sky for a moment, sighed, then looked back down at me. He was piercing with his rich-purple eyes. "Could you take me home on one of your birds after the meeting is over?"

I looked up at him attentively, eyes flickering; I saw my reflection in his wanting eyes. I was dumbfounded. Never was I expecting _him_ to ask _me_ this.

"Sure," I smiled, trying so hard not to do a happy dance-not because I wouldn't, but because I couldn't. "I'd love that, Morty."

He placed a small kiss on my forehead, tugging me by the scarf to come along with him into the dreadful building.

"What happened to you?" interrupted the petite, fuchsia-haired girl that was kneeling outside against towering meeting building. "You're hobbling like a penguin-did you fall off one of your little birdies?"

I realized how concerned she was and concluded that I would rather lie and say "Yes." than corrupt her innocent, youthful mind.

"No Whitney, he's walking like that because he was on the bottom."

At that moment, she didn't say a word as if confused and unable to comprehend. But she thought about it for a moment, then came to the realization and winced, taking a step back to put a sheepish grasp on the metal door handle. Within the second she ran inside as if she had saw a ghost, and she did.

My ghost boy.

After Whitney was gone, I heard someone break out into loud chortling. They were gasping for breath, holding their sides and nearly toppling over.

_Oh no, not her... _I thought, recognizing the familiar face as the last person I wanted to be here.

"Falkner Hayato! This is just too great!" she choked and began painfully laughing again. "Wait until the other leaders hear this!" She took the handle of the door and opened it for us. "After you."

"Thanks, Clair..."


End file.
